Linie autobusowe w Warszawie
Zwykłe *'101' – jedyny sensowny pomysł dla mieszkańców Nowodworów, w końcu omijając Modlińską mogą się dostać do metra. *'102' – linia dla studentów z uniwerku na Olszynkę gdzie możesz się przesiąść w 245 (po godzinie oczekiwania) i pojechać na najładniejsze Osiedle Dudziarska (autobusem w 40 minut a piechotkę w 5) gdzie mieszkają byli mieszkańcy więzienia. *'103' – bazarkowo-przychodniowy potworek, mający ambicje być dowozówką do metra, ale omijający szerokim łukiem jego stacje, żeby przypadkiem nikt do niego się nie przesiadł. Okupowany przede wszystkim przez babcie, gdyż po drodze zahacza o cmentarz. *'104' – mały autobusik przemierzający raźno ulice Bródna i okolic. Przyjeżdża raz na 45 min i jeszcze potrafi się spóźnić. Jeśli już się spóźnia, to nie zatrzymuje się na kilku przystankach (nawet jeśli pomachasz mu na powitanie), bo omijając Ciebie, będzie na czas na kolejnym przystanku. *'105' – z Centrum na Bemowo nie jest wcale daleko, jednak trasa linii 105 jest tak zaplanowana, żeby pasażerowie spędzili jak najwięcej czasu w autobusie, jadąc okrężną drogą - zatłoczoną wylotówką z Warszawy, a potem przez zalesione osiedla na Starym Bemowie. *'107' – linia łącząca ze sobą co prawda niewiele dzielnic (Ursynów, Mokotów, Śródmieście) jednakże może się pochwalić niezliczoną ilością małych, nie uczęszczanych przez nikogo uliczek. podróżowanie nim wymaga zawzięcia godnego lepszej sprawy (a przy dłuższych podróżach także kanapek, termosu z kawą i kocyka) gdyż z większości przystanków jego trasy na pozostałą część można dojechać w czasie co najmniej połowę krótszym (przeważnie bez przesiadek) innymi liniami. Zaletą linii jest to że jeżeli tylko pobieżnie wiemy gdzie chcemy się dostać to 107 dowiezie nas przynajmniej 3-4 przecznice od celu gdziekolwiek by on był. *'108' – linia dowożąca trochę świeżego powietrza z łąk, pól, ogrodów (ale i też nieświeżego z dymiącej elektrociepłowni) do metra i do centrum miasta. Jak nie zdążysz do niej wsiąść na jednym przystanku, to przemieścisz się kawałek dalej czymkolwiek i poczekaj - zdążysz na poprzednią brygadę, która właśnie skończy zwiedzając bezdroża Siekierek. Ażeby pasażerowie mogli oglądać kominy elektrociepłowni również w pełnym oświetleniu, linia ta kursuje do godziny 1:00. *'109' – reaktywowana linia na miejsce 501, która w 35 minut dowiezie Cię do Dworca Centralnego. Więcej czasu w korku - mniej czasu w centrum i +100 do nerwów. Dzięki swojej częstotliwości wóz jeździ za wozem w godzinach szczytu. *'110' – linia która szybko i bez większych kółek dowiezie cię na cmentarz zaraz po zawale przy metrze Marymont *'111' (Pałki) – linia, która na swojej trasie ma więcej zakrętów niż górska serpentyna, szczególnie w Śródmieściu i na Saskiej Kępie. Nielubiana przez blachosmrodziarzy, gdyż na skrzyżowaniach tamuje ruch, skręcając na trzy podejścia. *'112' (Hipermarketobus) – z Reala do Tesco, mijając po drodze Carrefour. Ogólnie jedna z wielu linii dla osób lubiących zakupy w hipermarketach. Potrafi się spóźnić nawet i pół godziny (głównie dlatego że jeździ przez najbardziej zakorkowane ulice miasta). *'114' – jak chcesz spotkać w jednym miejscu kolegów z uczelni oraz wybierających się do lekarza lub na cmentarz dziadków, to koniecznie przejedź się autobusem linii 114. Nie patrz przypadkiem na rozkład na przystanku - co drugi wóz jest wtyczką i go tam nie znajdziesz. *'115' – linia łącząca mieszkańców (jakich mieszkańców ?) Kambodży (Aleksandrowa) z miejscem o nazwie Mokry Ług, gdziekolwiek to jest. Na południowym odcinku trasy najczęściej wozi powietrze, na Pradze Południe natomiast ma z reguły 5 minut spóźnienia. Obserwuje się tu syndrom 'nie było 123', czyli gdy na plac Szembeka nie przyjedzie 123, wszyscy do granic możliwości upychają się w 115 z tobołami, manelami, walizkami, a co poniektórzy z radyjkami i sru na dworzec ku nowym przeżyciom... *'116' – idealna linia dla kierowców, którzy nie chcą się zbytnio przemęczać kręceniem kierownicą. Obok linii 190 jest to najprostsza trasa, a jednocześnie długaśna - zimą dobrze ogrzanym, a latem skutecznie klimatyzowanym (według producenta) MAN-em z ITS Michalczewskiego (Transport Warszawa (możesz się przemieścić z południa na północ i odwrotnie przez całą Warszawę. *'117' – linia z Wilanowa Centralnego na Gocław. Jeździ się nią nawet całkiem przyjemnie, gdyż obsługiwana jest przeważnie przez nowoczesne i wygodne Solarisy. Bez sensu skrócona – była alternatywą dla Metra i można było się nią dostać np. ze Starego Mokotowa na Służew i dalej bez łażenia do metra i przesiadek. Ulubiona linia Jana Marii Rokity. *'119' – linia ta charakteryzuje się bardzo dużymi odległościami między przystankami, a także tym, że końcówka trasy w kierunku Międzylesia prowadzi przez bardzo wąskie uliczki. Jeśli w autobusie znalazłeś jedynie miejsce stojące, to z łatwością nauczysz się tu tańczyć jumpstyle, gdy autobus będzie podskakiwał na wyboistej drodze. Poza tym autobusy często zatrzymują się tam, gdzie kierowca ma widzimisie to zrobić - niekoniecznie przy słupku przystankowym. *'120' – Wiecznie zapchana linia ze Wschodniego na daleki Olesin. Niemożliwe nie istnieje? Znajdź miejsce siedzące, gdy przejeżdża koło Dworca Wileńskiego. Ktoś, kto planował tą linię zadbał, by 120 przejeżdżało przez największe korki na Pradze, dlatego dojazd do celu zajmie Ci sporą część dnia. *'121' – po skrócenie trasy zupełnie bez sensu. żeby chociaż przejeżdżało koło metra i dowoziła tam mieszkańców Chomiczówki, ale nie. Dla pasażerów zawiedzionych tym faktem, postanawiających ze sobą skończyć szpital bielański po drodze. *'122' – Żoliborz - Bemowo. Wszyscy, którzy chcieli sprawdzić tę trasę zaginęli (podobno związane jest to z tajnymi wojskowymi badaniami na WACIE). Skonstruowany w areszcie śledczym na Białołęce pierwszy teleport wprowadzony do użytku powszechnego, co tłumaczy, dlaczego nigdy nikomu do tego autobusu nie udało się wsiąść, natomiast rzesze ludzi z niego wysiadają. Pierwszy na świecie autobus, który odjeżdżając zostawia na przystanku więcej ludzi niż było zanim przyjechał. Ten autobus posiada również swoje alter ego, linię 222, która powstała w wyniku rozczłonkowania 122 na dwie trasy. I tak Żoliborz-Bemowo to 122, a Żoliborz-Sparta to 222. *'123' – linia, która kursuje od Dw. Wschodniego do Dw. Wschodniego. Autobusem więc dotrzesz na dworzec w jedną godzinę, a na piechotę w 3 min. *'124' (Psy) – od zachodniej strony Lotniska Okęcie do południowej strony Lotniska Okęcie. Jedna z najkrótszych linii autobusowych w Warszawie, a być może nawet i w Polsce. Dowozi niezliczonych starszych działkowiczów oraz pieski do schroniska dla zwierząt. *'125' – wylęgarnia moherów, które na grochowskim odcinku jeżdżą na bazar na Wiatracznej, na Placu Szembeka lub do Instytutu Kardiologii. *'126' – jedzie z CH na Targówku przez getto dla Chinoli, dalej jedzie sobie na Starodwory Nowodwory. *'127' – jedzie z Mariensztatu na Nowe Włochy. Wsiąść da się tylko w porannych godzinach niedzielnych, być może dlatego, że mija Dworzec Zachodni, a nie wszyscy wiedzą o istnieniu SKM. *'128' – Przywrócona po likwidacji linia łącząca Rakowiec z Śródmieściem i Mariensztatem. Historia linii zatoczyła koło tyle, że teraz jest jedną z ważniejszych dla mieszkańców Rakowca i studentów jadących do BUWu. W świetny sposób zastąpiła na Ochocie 157 i 512 a obsługę poza gniecionymi przystawkami ze Stalowej zapewnia Kleszczowa i Mobilis swoimi TU154. *'129' – trasa tej linii składa się w większości z wąskich jednopasmowych uliczek z ogromną ilością ostrych, ciasnych zakrętów. Linia obsługiwana jest wyłącznie przez krótkie autobusy - przegubowce nie dałyby rady pokonać tych zakrętów bez przytarcia o latarnie tudzież zaparkowane przy ulicach samochody. W związku z remontem ulicy Dźwigowej zawieszona na okres trzech miesięcy... w połowie zeszłego roku. Do dziś nie ma po niej śladu. *'131' – linia która potrafi przez pięć kolejnych kursów nie zatrzymać sie na przystanku plac bernardyński. Okupowana przez predatorki *'133' – Światowida-Mehoffera-Raciborska - raptem 3 ulice, a przystanków na nich od zatrzęsienia. W sumie nie wiadomo po co, gdyż autobusy tej linii bardzo często wożą tylko kierowcę i powietrze. *'136' – linia utworzona z bardzo idiotycznego przekształcenia śp. 436. Aby odciążyć zakorkowaną ul. Żwirki i Wigury, przeciążono ul. Bitwy Warszawskiej. Mieszkańcy Natolina wiernie korzystają z metra, olewając wspaniale zaprojektowaną linię. 136 obsługują praktycznie wszystkie warszawskie zajezdnie: pełno tu najnowszych Solarisów, jak i, pamiętających przemianę ustroju, Jelczów, nazywanych pospolicie rzęchami. Oby tak dalej! *'138' – „Witajcie, ludzie pracy”. Linia dowożąca rzesze robotników na Utratę, zawracająca przy składzie opału. Niektórzy mówią, że ten autobus jeździ wszędzie (Mokotów, Śródmieście, obie Pragi, Targówek). *'139' – linia utworzona tylko po to aby miłośnicy roślin mogli pojechać od stacji metra Wilanowska do ogrodu botanicznego na granicy Warszawy. *'141' – w weekendy jeździ się nim całkiem przyzwoicie - same niskopodłogowce, na ogół da się nawet usiąść. Wreszcie da się dojechać bez przesiadki z Dolnego Mokotowa na niegdyś całkiem zapomniane przez Boga i ludzi w ZTM krańce Ochoty/Włoch. Nasuwa to przypuszczenie, iż trasę zaplanowano całkowicie przypadkowo, być może jakąś metodą zbliżoną do tej, jaką Stalin zaprojektował okrągłą trasę metra w Moskwie (ponoć postawił brudną szklankę na przedłożonym planie i odcisnął się okrąg, a inżynierowie wykonali plan Wodza). Wszystkie wymienione zalety linii najprawdopodobniej w oczach decydentów z ZTM kwalifikują linię do usunięcia tak szybko, jak szybko się zorientują w tym, co zrobili. W końcu nie po to jest autobus, by szybko, miło i bez przesiadek dowozić ludzi do celu. Często zatłoczony (już od pierwszego kursu o 4 rano) z powodu znajdującej się na ul. Dolnej Biedronki. *'142' – z Aleksandrowa, zwanego Kambodżą, na bazarek. Przejeżdża cały Trakt Lubelski i prawie cały Wał Miedzeszyński. *'143' – wprowadzona jako złączenie 2 linii (515 i coś tam jeszcze) z GUSu na Rembertów. Gdy wsiada się pod GUSem, pusty, ale na następnym przystanku (Metro Politechnika) w godzinach szczytu trzeba się już ścigać o miejsce. Jedyny autobus nieprzyspieszony oprócz 138 jadący Aleją Armii Ludowej i nie dojeżdżający do Dworca Zachodniego, co zawsze powoduje zdziwienie u przynajmniej dwóch pasażerów. *'145' – z Warszawy do Warszawy przez Ząbki. Ze względu na liczne przejazdy kolejowe nie warto patrzeć na rozkład na przystankach - autobus i tak przyjedzie wtedy, kiedy go przepuszczą maszyniści pociągów. *'146' – startuje z dworca wschodniego, kończy w Falenicy (niedaleko Kambodży). Przejeżdża cały Wał Miedzeszyński, z tego powodu trasa jest dla pasażerów bardzo nudna, a podróż tą linią dłuży się niemiłosiernie. *'147' – zapuszcza się do lasu nawet dalej niż 525. I tak samo startuje z dworca, ale tym razem ze Wschodniego. Widać projektanci niektórych linii wychodzą z założenia, że przyjeżdżający pociągami do Stolicy turyści muszą najpierw zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego leśnego powietrza, którego w mieście raczej nie uświadczą. *'149' – niby łączy jakieś odludzie z większą pętlą, ale ludzi wystarczy żeby zatłoczyć cały mikrobus. W połowie trasy nagle wszyscy wysiadają na... przystanku na żądanie. *'154' – jeśli już koniecznie musisz skorzystać z tej linii, idź lepiej na piechotę - będzie o wiele szybciej. A jeśli uda Ci się zobaczyć autobus przegubowy tej linii to nie zapomnij mu zrobić zdjęcia - to naprawdę rzadki okaz. Kolejny przykład autobusu-widma, jeździ trzy razy na godzinę, po dwa autobusy co pół godziny. *'156' – uwaga, na tej linii grasuje pojazd zwany "śmierdzącym 156",który zabija smrodem. Pod żadnym pozorem nie wsiadać! *'157' – następna z linii, która posiada kierowców niespełnionych rajdowców, którzy nie dostali licencji kierowcy wyścigowego, a praca pilota rajdowego była zbyt monotonna. Pojawia się tak rzadko, że lepiej iść na piechotę, ale jeśli się pojawi nie omieszkaj wsiąść, bo przeżycia są nie z tej ziemi. Szybkie proste, ostre dohamowania, ciasno pokonywane zakręty, wyścigi z taksówkami, ś.p. Colin McRae by się nie powstydził. Przy wejściu powinien być napis ostrzegawczy: "Staruszki proszone są o zajmowanie miejsc siedzących, ze względu na potencjalne odniesienie urazów". W godzinach szczytu jednak jej trasa jest tak zakorkowana, że doznasz oczopląsu, widząc jadące razem w konwoju 4 wozy tej linii. *'158' – linia łacząca Witolin z wszystkomającymi centrami Reduta i Blue City. Wiecznie stoi w korkach w centrum. Z reguły jeździ parami. Kierowcy tej linii mają skile - na skrzyżowaniu Kinowej i Rozłuckiej potrafią pokonać 140-stopniowy zakręt długim, nieprzegubowym Solarisem. *'159' – jeśli potrzebujesz dostać się gdzieś tym autobusem, a bardzo Ci się spieszy, to poczekasz sobie na niego na przystanku dobre pół godziny. W innych przypadkach autobusy 159 będą przyjeżdżać co 5 minut, czasami nawet po dwa naraz. Od babć autobusowych dowiesz się, gdzie jest najtańsza margaryna i w której przychodni lekarskiej są największe kolejki. *'160' – stworzona tylko i wyłącznie po to by wkurwiać ludzi - najpierw korkami w centrum w godzinach szczytu a potem na dokładkę na rozkopanej przez budowę metra i inne rzeczy Pradze. Na centralniaku i arsenale wpady dzikich tłumów. *'162' – prawdopodobnie najgłośniejsza linia w Warszawie. Łączy Targówek z Siekierkami, nieszczęściem zatrzymując się na Dworcu Wileńskim (wpad dzikiego tłumu part I) oraz przy PKP Powiśle (wpad dzikiego tłumu part II). Całkowicie zdominowana przez kibiców Legii, (po meczach znany z tego, że odcinek Rozbrat - Książęca pokonuje dłużej, niż gdyby szło się na piechotę, a na przystanku Rozbrat zawsze widywany przynajmniej jeden oddział białych kasków) w godzinach porannych i popołudniowych również przez uczniów czterech szkół średnich, które napotyka na swej trasie. Jedyna linia, w której nie czuć kolein, gdyż autobus przemierza trasę falując (wprowadzony w taki stan rytmicznymi podskokami). *'163' – nie pytajcie.... *'164' – znad jeziorka przez centrum handlowe Sadyba Best Mall na Kępę Zawadowską (poza jej mieszkańcami, nikt nie wie, gdzie to jest...). Radośnie przywita Cię Autosan Solina, posklejany taśmą i styropianem, w którym w ciągu dnia znajdziesz miejsca leżące (nazywany również "Pierdolnik"). Na Zawadach, ze względu na niezatrzymywanie się na przystankach, kierowcy lubią sprawdzać osiągi mercedesowego silnika, co skutkuje tym, że autobus może pojawić się na przystanku nawet 10 minut wcześniej niż wskazuje rozkład. *'165' – miejsca siedzące, stojące, leżące... Do wyboru, do koloru, o każdej porze. Autobus ma krótką trasę, w większej części prowadzącą przez miejsca gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc. Przejażdżka nim w późnych godzinach wieczornych to wyczyn godny prawdziwego bohatera. *'166' – autobus pokonujący praktycznie całą Warszawę. Na początku rucha rusza z Kabat, potem przejeżdża obok metra Kabaty, potem obok metra Natolin, potem obok Łazienek, gdzie bardzo często można spotkać kibiców Legii, bo... za chwilę stacja Rozwadów. Potem przejeżdżamy Wisłę i jedziemy za Ząbkowską. Dalej możemy przesiąść się w 169 i pojechać na Bródno, na cmentarz. Akurat zdążymy wcześniej zestarzeć się i umrzeć niż się tam znajdziemy. *'167' – linia łącząca największe stołeczne ośrodki emeryckie. Zapchana tylko pomiędzy Siekierkami, a metrem Wilanowska. W dalszej części trasy pusta. W większości okupowana przez znudzonych życiem pracowników korporacji, przysypiających leżąc na wszystkim na czym się da. *'168' – nowy wymysł ZTM'u po kolejnej dezorganizacji komunikacji miejskiej (wrzesień 2012). Łączy Mokotów i Pragę Południe. Dużo babć jadących do Instytutu Reumatologii. Zawsze musi stać co najmniej 10 minut na światłach na rogu ulic Woronicza i Wołoskiej. *'169' – jedzie po bardzo ciekawej trasie: szpital – cmentarz – zakłady pogrzebowe. Z tego powodu zawsze jest pełen babć autobusowych. *'170' – babciowóz z menelskiego Elsnerowa przez dwa centra handlowe i cmentarz na kolejne miejsce wiecznego spoczynku. Niezapomniane wrażenia! *'171' (Monte Carlo) – kierowcą tej linii jest najwyraźniej kumpel z teamu Roberta Kubicy który niedawno uciekł z Tworek, bo coś tak mu się długaśny man myli z bolidem, a zakręt na placu Trzech Krzyży z dziewięćdziesiątką w Monte Carlo. Udokumentowano już wiele kontuzji spowodowanych upadkiem u ludzi jeżdżących tą linią. *'172' – łączy dwa centra handlowe, Blue City i Best Mall (pierwszy to pętla). Często zatłoczony (już od pierwszego kursu o 4 rano) z powodu znajdującej się na ul. Dolnej Biedronki. Wieczorem można w nim bez przypału rozkręcać balet. Latem, gdy trafimy na starszy model można się ugotować, w najlepszym przypadku nieźle zlać potem. *'173' – Autobus skrajności. Albo uraczy Cię przewozem grodziską Skakanką lub przegubowym solarisem. *'174' – kiedyś z Placu Hallera na Bokserską, jakiś czas temu skrócona (z Zachęty na Bokserską). Zawsze pełno starszych pań, sporadycznie zdarzą się kanary. Wygodny jeśli chcesz się dostać z Mokotowa na Dworzec Centralny lub WKD. Czasami zdarzą się dowcipni kierowcy (zamykanie drzwi, gdy właśnie po długim biegu chcesz wsiąść). Zawsze się spóźnia, na szczęście niewiele. *'175' (Samoloty) – ulubiona linia kieszonkowców, którzy mogą doskonalić swoje techniki na tych turystach, którzy postanowili wydostać się z lotniska autobusem. Na pętli lotnisku nie należy wsiadać na przystanku dla wysiadających i liczyć na to, że kierowca pozwoli poczekać do odjazdu w autobusie. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że wyrzuci na zbity pysk i zagrozi wezwaniem policji, przy czym wcale nie musisz być żulem ani osobą, której stan wskazuje na spożycie. W końcu nie po to jest autobus, by komuś było w nim miło. *'176' – autobus widmo, nigdy nie wiadomo skąd przyjedzie i czy w ogóle się pojawi. Jego rozkład zależy od wilgotności powietrza i nic się z tym nie da zrobić, bo to jedyny środek transportu z Choszczówki na Bródno bez przesiadek. *'179' – jedyny autobus, który objeżdża cały Ursynów i... Tylko Ursynów. Dostarcza bydło do metra. Nigdy nie widziany po 22(mimo rozkładu do północy). *'180' – w godzinach szczytu ciężko znaleźć tu miejscówkę. Jest to podobno linia turystyczna. Atrakcją turystyczną na jednym krańcu trasy jest cmentarz, a na drugim – McDonald's. Częściej słyszymy tu angielski niż polski. *'181' – emerycko-studencka linia autobusowa. Cieszy się ustawiczną popularnością wśród pań po osiemdziesiątce zmierzających na Cmentarz Północny, oraz studentów dziwnej uczelni o której nikt poza nimi nie słyszał. Odkąd Metro doczekało się swoich pociech aż do Młocin, wielki bój wygrywają emeryci. Jest to jedna z najwolniejszych linii w Warszawie, jednak nie ze względu na korki, lecz na przystanki rozmieszczone co 100 metrów. *'182' – również zdominowana przez Legionistów po meczach, z Pragi Płd na Dw. Zachodni (kiedyś z Mokotowa na Pragę Płd, po namysłach zmieniono trasę na dotychczasową ze względu na linię 174 i metro). *'184' – jedyna linia która łączy Nowe Bemowo z metrem. Rusza ze Szczęśliwic by zakończyć trasę na Młocinach. Problem w tym, że kursuje tak rzadko i tak często się spóźnia, że gdy podjeżdża na przystanek nie wiesz czy to następny, czy ten skład, który miał odjechać. *'185' – chyba jedyna linia autobusowa na świecie, która ma przystanek... w środku tunelu. Ze względu na długość trasy pojawia się ±kwadrans w stosunku do rozkładu, przez co nie wiadomo czy to poprzedni czy już następny kurs. *'186' – linia Północ – Południe. Przemierzysz całą Warszawę w niecałą godzinę, no chyba że jedziesz późnym popołudniem – wtedy tą godzinę spędzisz w korku na Moście Grota, a przejazd całej trasy zajmie Ci około 2,5 h. *'187' – autobus przejeżdża nieopodal stadionu, dlatego podróż umilać nam będzie czasem w niedzielne popołudnie ryk udekorowanych szalikami kibiców: „Leegiaaaaaaaaaa!”. Korzyść z owych współtowarzyszy podróży jest taka, że nieraz kanary boją się wsiadać. *'188' (Bałwanki) – diabli wiedzą skąd jedzie, ale jedzie na Lotnisko Okęcie. Jeśli się zagapimy i wysiądziemy na ostatnim przystanku to mamy pozamiatane. Dlaczego? Patrz autobus numer 175. *'189' (Mediolan) – jeździ zwykle po cztery sztuki na raz a potem długo długo nic. Wina korków, czy potrzeba czterech do brydża w zajezdni? *'190' (Chmarki) – linia łącząca centrum handlowe w Markach, Tesco i Carrefour na Pradze, Auchan na Woli i drugie Tesco, tym razem na Jelonkach. Jeśli chcesz się więc dowiedzieć, gdzie można najtaniej kupić bułki i kiełbasę, wystarczy krótka przejażdżka linią 190. *'191' (Warchoły) – Z racji miejsca jakie łączy z Ochotą linia od zawsze nazywana jest Warchołami. Niegdyś z rzadka jeżdżące długie autobusy na Ursus Niedźwiadek a dziś często krótkie solówki na pętlę Regulska. Pomimo zmian końcówki trasy linia przez wszystkie lata jeździ przez Ursus. *'192' – linia mająca na celu zmniejszenie tłoku w metrze na Ursynowie. W praktyce jednak autobusy często jeżdżą puste - mieszkańcy Ursynowa przyzwyczaili się już do podziemnej kolejki, którą można dojechać do celu o wiele szybciej. *'193' – linia ta jest zatłoczona przede wszystkim przez studentów SGGW i Wydziału Zarządzania UW, wszyscy inni pasażerowie są w niej zagrożeni i mogą się liczyć z tym, że nie wysiądą i wsiądą na przystanku innym niż ten, gdzie wysiadają lub wsiadają studenci. Kursuje tak często, że ostatecznie zawsze 193 jeżdżą parami. *'194' – kolejna linia-widmo, która nie wiadomo, ani kiedy przyjedzie, ani skąd. Łączy Cm. Wolski z osiedlem domków jednorodzinnych Gołąbki. Jedną z atrakcji na tej trasie jest ulica Dźwigowa - prawie w całości biegnie ona w tunelach, a po każdym większym deszczu zamienia się w rwący potok, przez co kierowcy i pasażerowie powinni być wyposażeni w zestaw do nurkowania. W godzinach szczytu lepiej wysiądź z autobusu na początku tej ulicy - pieszo dogonisz dwa poprzednie kursy, gdyż tobie jej przejście zajmie niecałe 10 minut, natomiast pokonanie jej na czterech kołach to jakieś 40 minut. *'197' – Gwiaździsta - Ursus Niedźwiadek. Na ul. Obrońców Tobruku z okna można podziwiać Ogrody Działkowe Piaski, które Ogrodami są tylko z nazwy. Niedawno wydłużono trasę do Ursusa. Okupowana przez Legionistów w dniu meczów koszykówki na Bemowie (najczęściej na odcinku Metro Stare Bielany - Górczewska). Dla użytkowników metra - najkrótsza droga na warszawski AWF. *'199' – część trasy tej linii wiedzie przez podwarszawskie Ząbki. Jako że jest to zwykła linia miejska, można sporo zaoszczędzić na biletach, ponieważ nie trzeba na nią kupować droższych biletów strefowych. Zapewne z tego powodu autobusy linii 199 bardzo często są zapchane do granic możliwości. *'201' – linia łącząca wielkie blokowisko na Bemowie z bazarkiem na Kole. Z okien autobusów tej linii można podziwiać głównie las oraz tereny wojskowe. Przejechanie całej trasy zajmuje 5 minut, często jest się jedynym pasażerem autobusu. *'203' – Mały Autobusik 203 powstał tylko po to by niespełnienie kolarze mogli się wyżyć na Forcie Wawrzyszew. Zawraca, potem jest nudno *'205' – autobus ten pełni głównie funkcję dowożenia mieszkańców Żoliborza do Arkadii. Można w nim posłuchać ludzi chwalących się ostatnimi zakupami, często na tyłach autobusu siedzi także dzieciarnia puszczająca "wypasione techno" ze swoich komórek. Ponadto na żoliborskim odcinku trasy 205 odciąża i tak mało wykorzystywaną linię 197 - tym oto sposobem mamy kolejne autobusy wożące powietrze.Ciekawym punktem trasy jest zawrotka na rondzie przy centrum handlowym, która, w zależności od sprytu i odwagi kierowcy, może zając od kilku do kilkunastu minut. *'206' – Linia znikąd donikąd. Z zapyziałych Odolan w centrum miasta gdzie nie ma nawet asfaltu (ale są szyny) do tajemniczych rejonów Nowych Włoch. Skoro tam dojechała to znaczy ze potrzebna - przewozić powietrze. Linia zawsze ma zajęte tylko jedno miejsce siedzące. Kierowcy *'208' – przejeżdża obok osiedli przy wąskiej i dziurawej ulicy Włodarzewskiej. Jest to linia jedyna w swoim rodzaju, ponieważ... kursuje tylko w jedną stronę (kurs powrotny musisz odbyć na piechotę). *'211' – Dziwna linia kręcąca po Nowodworach, a potem do jakiegoś osiedla-widmo. Władze ZTM tak się nudziły, że z pięciominutowej trasy zrobiły 23-minutową. W godzinach szczytu (i nie tylko) zawsze zapchana. Zawsze. Przez kobiety z wózkami, dzieciory wracające z podstawówki i okazyjnie babcie autobusowe. Palca nie włożysz. *'213' – linia strachu. Podczas jazdy tym upiorem można dostać epilepsji na widok samo-otwierających się drzwi, podczas gdy autobus zapieprza 150 km/h. Najgorsze są przystanki na żądanie - wtedy możesz być pewien, że nie wysiądziesz. *'218' – dojeżdża z Królikarni do metra Wilanowska. Istnieje tylko dla moherów, którym nie chce się jeździć metrem, wolą darmowe przejazdy komunikacją naziemną. Fakt, że robi przy okazji szeroki łuk przez Służewiec to inna historia. Linia obsługiwana przez grodziskie Skakanki z zepsutą klimatyzacją, w których w lipcu panuje miły chłodek rzędu 40-50°C. Ponieważ kierowcy z Grodziska na tej linii mają generalnie rozkład w głębokim poważaniu, autobusy tej linii często pojawiają się na przystanku przez przypadek. *'222' (Kaczuszki) – linia zapychająca się po dach całymi batalionami moherów między Konwiktorską a Placem Unii Lubelskiej, żeby, co ciekawe, do Instytutu Reumatologii przy Spartańskiej dojeżdżać niemal pusty. Jedzie dawną trasą 144 na dowód, że przez ostatnie 30 lat komunikacja miejska w Warszawie nie rozwinęła się ani odrobinę. http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_autobusowe_w_Warszawie?action=edit&section=2 edytujSpecjalne *'900' – co to za linia? I czemu jest specjalna? Wcześniej to jeździło do Ratusza Białołęki i było darmowe. A teraz przemieszcza się od Chlubnej (to jeszcze WARSZAWA!!!) do cywilizacji czyli Modlińskiej. Linia jest płatna, ciekawe tylko czy kanar zawaha się nią pojechać, w najlepszym wypadku pojedzie pod Dom Samotnej Matki i poczeka godziną na odjazd albo wróci na pieszo, a w najgorszym wypadku zostanie wykorzystany przez samotne matki. http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_autobusowe_w_Warszawie?action=edit&section=3 edytujZwykłe okresowe Są to linie, które na czas kryzysu a i nie tylko jeżdżą bez paliwa. Rano są spychane z zajezdni, tak dojeżdżają do końca szczytu. Potem znowu są rozpędzane na górce i jeżdżą do wczesnego wieczora. Oczywiście wiele nie jeździ w dni świąteczne tak, żeby komuś namieszać. *'300' – linia dowożąca konie z toru na Służewcu do metra Wilanowska i z powrotem, o ile nie natrafi na zamkniętą bramę. *'303' – przynosi zysk tylko we wtorek i piątek, kiedy babska z Młocin i Broniewskiego zasuwają na Wolumen (bazar) po ziemniory. To chyba jedyna linia na Bielanach, której średnia wieku pasażerów jest wyższa od średniej wieku pojazdów. Innym jej rekordem jest to, że jeździ niebywale punktualnie, co częściowo rekompensuje półgodzinne czekanie na przystanku. *'305' – nikt nie wie jaką ma trasę, więc nie zdziw się gdy po 20 minutach podróży znajdujesz się w punkcie wyjścia, następnie wjedziesz na ulicę Wyjazdową, lecz po pół godzinie zawrócisz znów do punktu wyjścia... *'306' – autobus rekreacyjny, dla pasażerów typu „jeżdżę, bo lubię”. Wozi głównie działkowiczów na działki. Można zaobserwować ciekawą prawidłowość. W stronę Kabat jeździ zadziwiająco punktualnie, natomiast w kierunku przeciwnym zamienia się w klasyczny autobus widmo. *'311' – Autobus urzędowy łączy wielkie osiedle z urzędem dzielnicy przez duże osiedle, pełniący funkcję taksówki dla radnych. Takie małe to to że ledwo można zauważyć a wraz puste i nawet się spóźnia. *'314' – linia ta dowozi mieszkańców Nowodworów przez ładne uliczki Kępy tarchomińskiej do Świdrów Najstarszych, gdzie ci mogą się przesiąść do linii 2, ale muszę uważać bo podobno jest w niej tłok – jest używana gromadnie przez muchy i inne owady. *'317' – autobus z Wilanowa na P+R Al. Krakowska. Zwykle nie ma w nim miejsca, bo jest spóźniony i jak niektórzy mówią, zaemerycony. http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_autobusowe_w_Warszawie?action=edit&section=4 edytujPrzyspieszone okresowe Takie same jak powyższe, ale ponieważ są dłuższe zatem by móc dojeździć z rozpędu nie zatrzymują się na jednym-dwóch w porywach trzech przystankach. *'401' – linia, która na lewym brzegu Wisły jeździ pełna, a na prawy wjeżdża pusta z uwagi na przejazd przez wawerskie pola z kapustą. Słynie z wysokiej częstotliwości oraz dużego spóźniania się. Liczba wolnego miejsca w autobusie pozwala pasażerom urządzić biesiadę z możliwością zatańczenia kankana. Jest to efekt błędnej symulacji jaka wyszła pracownikom ZTM podczas gry w Transport Tycoon. Jest jednak bardzo lubiana przez kierowców ze względu na prawie godzinne postoje na pętlach. *'409' – weekendowy ekspres z końcowej stacji metra na Cm. Północny. Ma tylko jeden przystanek pośredni (przy innej bramie cmentarza niż pętla). Zawsze pełen babć, bo jeździ na Cmentarz Północny. *'460' – linia służąca do wywożenia porannego bydła spod Wileńskiego wprost do metra. Teoretycznie, bo przede wszystkim służy mieszkańcom spod zajezdni żeby mogli posadzić szanowne cztery litery, a bydło niech się kompresuje na drzwiach. *'444' – uruchamiana tylko w sezonie letnim. Przystanek krańcowy znajduje się przy warszawskim ZOO, więc jesienią i zimą istnienie tej linii nie miałoby żadnego sensu. http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_autobusowe_w_Warszawie?action=edit&section=5 edytujPrzyspieszone *'500' – chyba jedyny autobus w Warszawie, który można by było naprawdę nazwać "przyspieszonym". Jest jednak mały szkopuł - z Centrum na Bródno można się dostać naprawdę szybko, jednak pokonanie tej trasy z powrotem zajmuje o wiele więcej czasu, szczególnie po południu i wieczorem. *'501' – autobus nie wiadomo po co. Ma tyko dwa przystanki STEGNY i BATUMI z których nie ma autobusu wprost na Dw. Centralny. Kanary niemalże na każdym przystanku. *'503' – nudzisz się, nie masz żadnych planów na cały dzień? Wsiądź w 503 i przejedź całą trasę od początku do końca i z powrotem – przynajmniej pół dnia Ci jakoś zleci. Nie zapomnij zabrać ze sobą biletu (najlepiej dobowego) – kanary sobie wyjątkowo upodobały tę linię. *'504' – w godzinach szczytu autobusy na tej linii biją rekordy pojemności, natomiast w pozostałej części dnia znajdziesz w nich miejsca leżące. Na pętli na Dw. Centralnym przystanek ma zlokalizowany na postoju taksówek, co by podebrac trochę klientów. Bardzo dobra linia dla mających za dużo wolnego czasu - z centrum na Kabaty dojedziesz metrem 3 razy szybciej niż zwiedzając po drodze Ochotę, Rakowiec,okolice lotniska, biurowce na Służewcu Galerię Mokotów, tor wyścigów konnych i różne zakamarki ursynowsko-natolińskie. *'507' (Need For Speed) – Bardzo często na tej linii można spotkać kierowców którzy chyba nagrali się w Need For Speed – jadą z maksymalną prędkością, nie zwracając uwagi na nic (a zwłaszcza na nierówności na drodze). *'509' – Jedyna linia łącząca Pragę z Białołęką. Wiecznie zapchana, na całej trasie równomiernie. Jej kierowcy są znani z tego, że potrafią robić 5 rzeczy na raz. Brawo! *'511' – Ewenement na skalę światową – linia przyspieszona poruszająca się z prędkością dochodzącą w porywach do 20 km/h. Linia zawsze zapchana, co pokazuje jak wiele osób może się zmieścić na tak małym obszarze jakim jest osiedle "Dąbrówka Wiślana". *'512' – niewiele szybsza kopia linii 190 zahaczająca o znaczną część hipermarketów w mieście. Na końcu trasy zakręca tylko na Zacisze. *'516' – linia, której celem jest przewożenie świeżego wiślanego powietrza z Nowodworów na pętlę Żerań, gdzie powietrze jest mniej świeże. *'517' – linia podobna w swoich założeniach do 190, również łączy kilka dużych hipermarketów. Przejeżdża jednak przez ścisłe centrum miasta, a co za tym idzie, znalezienie wolnego miejsca siedzącego (a niekiedy nawet i stojącego) graniczy z cudem. Ponadto autobusy linii 517 są jak nieszczęście: jeżdżą parami. *'518' – linia której przebieg trasy jest tajemniczy jak enigma. W każdym kierunku przebiega on inaczej. Zawsze pusta bo pasażerowie z każdej części miasta przez jaką przebiega wolą postawić na metro bo szybciej. *'519' – linia istniejąca tylko po to, by sfrustrowani kierowcy mogli sobie depnąć w gaz Przyczółkową na Powsin. Dowód na to, że nawet największe rzęchy mogą wyciągnąć 80km/h. Jeździ też na Stare Kabaty, ponieważ wychodzi to taniej niż zlikwidowanie wszystkich dwóch przystanków na tamtej trasie. Uważaj w letnie weekendy - brak nawet miejsc stojących!!! *'520' – linia-legenda z wielu powodów. *'521' – legendarna linia łącząca Warszawę z linią Otwocką. Różnorodność kanarów czyni ją bardzo atrakcyjną dla uczniów i studentów wracających ze szkoły. Do niedawna jedyne miejskie połączenie z płd-wsch częścią Wawy. Z Falenicy w 15 minut jesteś w stanie dojść do stolicy kalifornijskiego punk rocka oraz jednej z najbogatszych gmin w Polsce - Józefowa, zwanego San Jose. Niektórzy kierowcy 521 potrafią starym, zdezelowanym przegubowcem dojechać z Centrum do Traktu Lubelskiego w 10 minut. *'522' – Linia jeżdżąca z Dw.Centralnego do Świątyni przypominającej ogromną wyciskarkę do cytrusów. *'523' – Tutaj znajdziesz miejscówkę wtedy i tylko wtedy, gdy wsiądziesz na pętli. Autobusy te są zawsze załadowane, zwłaszcza babciami autobusowymi oraz turystami, których jest pełno w okolicach Dworca Zachodniego. W tym miejscu ryzyko przypadkowego oberwania plecakiem czy inną torbą jest bardzo wysokie. *'525' – czyli z Centrum na zadupie. Bardzo szybko wywiezie pasażerów z Dworca Centralnego prosto do lasu. *'527' – całe szczęście, mieszkańcy Targówka mogą szybko wybrać się do Mekki Warszawiaków, Arkadii. Aby było więcej miejsca dla mieszkańców osiedla Skarbka z Dziur, nie zatrzymuje się na przystanku przy cmentarzu. http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_autobusowe_w_Warszawie?action=edit&section=6 edytujZwykłe podmiejskie *'700' – z Konstancina do Dworca Centralnego. Charakteryzuje się tym, że mało kto go widział (kursy zaledwie kilka razy na dzień) a jak już to zawsze jest zatłoczony. Kierowcy potrafią być dowcipni, na przykład nie zatrzymać się na przystankach na żądanie pomimo 20 machających osób. Zawsze zatłoczony i zdezelowany (urwane poręcze i nie działające przyciski stop i otwierania drzwi). *'702' – słynna w pełni darmowa linia do Otwocka. Jak mawiają najstarsi użytkownicy, niegdyś uczniowie, dzisiaj wysoko-kwalifikowani specjaliści - nigdy, ale to nigdy nie było w niej Kanara. Prawdopodobnie spowodowane jest to faktem, iż w Otwocku mieszka dużo dresów i w obawie o przednie zęby kontrolerzy nie jadą tą linią dalej niż za Płowiecką. *'703' – podmiejska linia działkowa. Jej jedyne zastosowanie to pomaganie 711 i przewożenie dziadków na działki pod Warszawą. Toteż nie musi mieć wcale jakiegoś znośnego rozkładu ważne że pojawi się raz na półtorej godziny. Niewskazane jest podróżować 703 w okresie działkowym bo można nadziać się na grabie, piłę, sadzonki pomidorów, czy inne przybory działkowe. W obie strony. Linia ze względu na korki w Kajetanach nie ma stałego rozkładu jazdy i takt 90-30 ulega poluzowaniu. *'704' – Linia transportująca zapracowanych ludzi i emerytów z Warszawy do swoich wylęgarni i działek w podwarszawskim Halinowie. Trasa od Ronda Wiatraczna do PKP Halinów (Polska Kraść Pozwala), droga, którą sunie tabor nie należy do skomplikowanych, przez 35 minut prosto i skręca w lewo do bajecznej krainy Halinów. Autobusy kursują co 50 minut, więc jeżeli jakiś nam ucieknie można bez problemu iść na zakupy, następnie do domu, zjeść coś i iść na przystanek i tam jeszcze na niego poczekać. Jeżeli chodzi o miejsca stojące (o siedzących nie ma co nawet marzyć, bo emerytowana społeczność Polski już tam siedzi zanim autobus dojedzie do pętli) to takich nie ma. Człowiek w takim autobusie lewituje od naporu pasażerów! Linia ma także swoich zwolenników wśród amatorów tanich win oraz podpałek do grilla. Jeżeli cały tył autobusu jest pusty to znaczy, że podróżuje z nami jeden z "VIP-ów". *'705' – Linia dowożąca uciekinierów z Warszawy do ich domków na Kobiałce, Szamocinie, w Grabinie, Kątach i Nieporęcie. Często spotkasz tu trzech "rezydentów", którzy wsiadają już na Marymoncie – możesz wtedy posłuchać ich życiowych refleksji i wziąć udział w głębokiej, filozoficznej dyskusji. Ładniejsze autobusy tylko weekendowo, ewentualnie jeśli dystrybutor ma dobry humor, to w tygodniu. *'706' – (hipermarketowa linia real) – łączy dwa centra handlowe tej samej sieci. Real Okęcie i Real Janki. Ogólnie linia korek, czas przejazdu nieznany ze względu na korki raszyńskie. Tutaj mamy możliwość poznać rożne rodzaje ludzkiej odporności psychicznej na fakt istnienia korka. Na takich co się tym nie przejmują i wyciągają sobie drugie śniadanie a w skrajnych wypadkach i trzecie śniadanie czytając gazety, takich co to po upłynięciu przewidywanego czasu przejazdu zaczynają czytać gazety współpasażerów i takich co aby szybciej się dostać do miasta opuszczają ja na dowolnym przystanku – pieszo wyprzedzają linie o pół godziny. Kierowca nie prowadzi biblioteki. *'708' – nowoczesna linia kursująca między Młocinami, a Truskawiem. Paradoks tej linii polega na tym, że nieustannie gdzieś zakręca i zawraca - a to na Sieraków, a to na Hornówek i zajmuje jej to dodatkowo 10 minut. Ku irytacji pozostałych pasażerów, zazwyczaj na tych przystankach nikt nie wsiada. *'709' (Chamy) – charakteryzuje się średnią prędkością poniżej 20 km/h oraz najgorszym możliwym taborem (bo nowszy był demolowany wieczorem przez lokalnych watażków). Podobno deficytowa. Kierowcy zawsze włączają ogrzewanie, które uwalnia wolne smrodniki u pasażerów, którzy się nie myją. Chociaż jeździ co 5 minut, zawsze jest zapchany do granic możliwości i minutę po zajechaniu na pętlę Wilanowska nie ma możliwości zajęcia miejsca siedzącego. Jeśli kurs realizowany jest przez czarter typu Ikarus, nazywamy 709 również autobusem muzycznym, ze względu na skrzypienie gumy na przegubie w trakcie jazdy oraz drżenie szyb w czasie postoju. *'710' – linia prowadząca do Piaseczna przez Konstancin. Dzięki idealnemu stanowi nawierzchni, jej przebieg podlega nieustannym zmianom, w związku z czym 'Trasa Zmieniona' nie jest krótkookresowym dopiskiem a członem pełnej nazwy przystanku końcowego. Przegapienie ostatniego kursu 710 skutkuje półgodzinnym spacerkiem z Powsina. Oczywiście w kompletnych ciemnościach i towarzystwie przekleństw z ust rowerzystów którzy, niezaopatrzeni w oświetlenie, zauważają pieszych dopiero po najechaniu na nich. *'711' – zwana jedenastką. Linia posiadająca trasę w kształcie półnuty. Z tym że jeśli by odnieść kształt trasy do jej czasu przejazdu to z powodzeniem można by zagrać wszystkie symfonie Beethovena i Marsz pogrzebowy Chopina tuz przy końcu trasy. Tabor linii powala kontrastowością, można trafić abo na nowego solarisa z klimą cichutkiego i ogólnie cacko albo zobaczyć starego ikarusa co przekroczył wszelkie normy unijne. *'712' – Młociny - Babice. Przydatna, chociaż niezbyt punktualna. Idealny tester wytrzymałości Solarisów z Mobilisu. Jeśli nie rozpadnie się na tragicznie dziurawych uliczkach Klaudyna, to na 99% dojedziesz w całości do celu. Jeśli jednak nie masz zamiaru telepać się po ww uliczkach, można wysiąść na przystanku 'Klaudyn', przejść przez ulice, na przystanek po drugiej stronie, odczekać jakieś 6-7 minut aż wróci, wsiąść ponownie i bez stresu jechać dalej. Czasami w autobusie śmierdzi, gdyż jej trasa przebiega w pobliżu góry śmieci. *'714' – linia jadąca tylko w jednym kierunku, dowozi do Warszawy pijaków i gimbusiarnię za jednym zamachem z Koczarg Starych i Lipkowa. Zazwyczaj obsługiwana przez Solarisy. Jej pętle to jedne z niewielu przystanków stałych na trasie, stworzone po to aby nikt na nich nie wsiadał. Ale rano, z kolei na wszystkich przystankach musi się zatrzymać i jedzie się jak sardynka. *'715' – kolejna podmiejska z Warszawy do Warszawy (a konkretniej z Wilanowskiej na Al. Krakowską). Jeździ przy okazji przez wszystkie wypizdowy, jakie pod Warszawą mogą być (Zamienie, Dawidy Bankowe, Dawidy, Łady, Nowy Podolszyn, Jaworowa, Rybie, Raszyn). *'716' – alternatywa dla mieszkańców Piastowa. Można skorzystać, zamiast SKMki. Zazwyczaj da się znaleźć miejsce siedzące, jedynie w godzinach porannych stoi w gigantycznym korku. Byłaby rewelacyjna, tylko... po co komu jechać z Piastowa na cmentarz? *'717' – jedyna taka linia, która powoduje załamanie na twarzy czekających na przystanku koło Blue City i tylko ona dowozi niezłomnych mieszkańców Piastowa do Tesco. Rzadko kto przedziera się przez wrota czasu i dojeżdża do Warszawy. *'719' – Klasyczna linia „sardynkowa”, przy odrobinie szczęścia można zobaczyć jak do zwykłego Ikarusa wchodzi 300 osób na raz, poza ludźmi rozpłaszczonymi na szybie można oglądać całą gamę kończyn wystających przez wszystkie możliwe otwory (mowa o rękach, nogach, głowach oraz innych niezidentyfikowanych wypustach ciała wystających przez okna, dach itp.), warty zobaczenia jest także efekt "autobusowego napięcia powierzchniowego" im większy wskaźnik tym dalej wypadną ludzie po otwarciu drzwi. Oczywiście przy braku szczęścia będzie się jedyną istotą ludzką w autobusie poza kierowcą. Kierowcy tej linii są alternatywni i nie poddają się takim banałom jak rozkład jazdy czy trasa przejazdu. *'721' – Azjatycka linia. Nie trzeba wyjeżdżać z naszego kraju by się poczuć jak w Azji. Niemal wyłącznie pasażerowie z sąsiedniego kontynentu. Z rzadka słyszalny język Polski w autobusie a wszystko dlatego, że jest to linia dojeżdżająca do Centrum Handlowego w Wólce Kosowskiej. Często na starcie z Okęcia ma opóźnienia gdyż przy kabinie kierowcy tworzą się kolejki azjatyckich pasażerów na długość połowy przeguba a wszyscy chcą kupić bilety u prowadzącego pojazd. Kanarzy bardzo lubią tą linię. *'729' – Niezwykła linia obsługiwana przez jednego Solarisa 12, pomijając zawartość autobusu, cechuje się ona niezwykła częstotliwością kursowania: jeden (jedyny) autobus przyjeżdża co półtorej godziny (w porywach do trzech) i potrafi pokonać jedną, i tę samą trasę w czasie od 30 minut do 2 godzin w zależności od: dnia tygodnia, aktualnego kursu soku pomarańczowego na giełdzie, ilości spitych zwłok wypadających na przystanku i humoru kierowcy. Co ciekawe, jej ostatni przystanek na trasie (Mariew) jest po przeciwnej stronie od drzwi autobusu. *'731' – Linia wywożąca skazańców do Starostwa Powiatowego w Legionowie, jeśli będziesz miał więcej szczęścia niż zwycięzca w totka i znajdziesz w nim miejsce stojące spokojnie będziesz mógł posłuchać od babć jadących na cmentarz jak to Stasiek wstał z grobu, czy najnowszych wieści świata informatyki(głównie o nowym update w Tibii) od dzieciarni dojeżdżających nim do swoich podstawówek. O ile na początku trasy z Żerania jedzie sensownie to nie wiadomo po kiego grzyba okrąża pół Legionowa co zajmuje mu 3/4 czasu dojazdu z pierwszego do ostatniego przystanku. Linia jest obsługiwana przez wiecznie psujące się Ikarusy i nie psujące się niskopodłogowe Many. kursuje dość często, bo co 15 minut, mimo wszystko wejście do niego graniczy z cudem. Jeśli na Modlińskiej coś się stało i droga była nieprzejezdna to jeżdżą trójkami. *'732' – Linia dowożąca dzieciarnię z Marek do bródnowskich (i nie tylko) gimnazjów. Przeżycie w tym autobusie graniczy z cudem, zwłaszcza w godzinach porannych. *'733' – Linia o iście pekaesowskim rozkładzie. Co grosza, dociera nawet tam gdzie PKSy nie docierają. *'734' – Linia z luksusowymi autobusami marki Jelcz, w których podczas deszczu wpada dołem woda. Zatrzymuje się na przystankach które wybierze sobie kierowca. Dowozi rolników do największej wsi w Mazowieckim po nawozy do tego sklepu z ptaszkiem. Znany także z dużej ilości moherów oraz gimbusów. *'735' – Klon 705, tylko w jednym miejscu inaczej skręca. Tabor to krótkie Ikarusy, więc przy większym tłoku mogą wypadać drzwi, co już się zdarzało. *'739' – następny bus z Wilanowskiej do Piaseczna, z tą różnicą, że najpierw musi przejechać przez wszystkie wsie po drodze. Jeździ raz lub czasami dwa razy na godzinę, przez co często brak miejsc stojących. *'740' – Klon 732, tylko w jednym miejscu inaczej skręca. Tabor to krótkie Ikarusy, więc przy większym tłoku mogą wypadać drzwi, co już się zdarzało. *'741' – Linia mikrusowa jedzie z Nowodworów do Chotomów. *'742' – Jedna z najdłuższych linii podmiejskich – jedzie aż do Góry Kalwarii. Jeden autobus na 2 godziny oznacza, że trzeba wykazać się nie lada tężyzną fizyczną by dostać się do niego w godzinach szczytu. http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_autobusowe_w_Warszawie?action=edit&section=7 edytujLinie uzupełniające *'L-6' – niezwykle ciekawe busiki z ok. 10-cioma miejscami siedzącymi i napisem „Halt” zamiast „Stop” kursujące maksymalnie okrężną trasą przez całą Gminę Stare Babice. Służy głównie dzieciarni z koczarskiego gimnazjum. Jej kierowcy znani są z niezwykłego poczucia humoru. Wszystkie przystanki linii, z wyjątkiem pętli są na żądanie. *'L-7' – jeździ przez cztery gminy, sześć razy dziennie tylko w dni powszednie na kompletnie nielogicznej trasie między Dziekanowem Leśnym, a Ożarowem Mazowieckim. W dodatku, przebycie tej trasy zajmuje mu jakieś 1,5 godziny. Co więksi ludzie mają problemy z wpakowaniem się do tego malutkiego busika. I gdzie tu logika? *'L18' – linia powołana na miejsce dawnej trasy linii 714. W rzeczywistości, połowa trasy jest zupełnie inna, a przepustowość autobusu dorównuje Elszóstce. http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_autobusowe_w_Warszawie?action=edit&section=8 edytujEkspresowe *'E-2' (Edward) – pojechać se możesz z Wilanowa do Carrefoura. Najfajniejszy autobus w Warszawie. Zawsze niskopodłogowy, jeśli ci jeden ucieknie to nie musisz się martwić. Zaraz podjedzie kolejny. *'E-4, E-6 i E-8' – czyli "Północna Trójca". Każda z tych linii przejeżdża przez nowy ultramegawypasiony warszawski most, każda z nich jest dowozówką do metra. Założenie jak najbardziej słuszne, ale z realizacją już jest gorzej. Każda z tych linii kursuje wyłącznie w jedną stronę. E-8 jedzie z Nowodworów w stronę metra Młociny, w drogę powrotną wyrusza, nie wiedzieć czemu, już jako E-6. E-4 to z kolei to samo co E-8, z tą tylko różnicą, że wyrusza z Tarchomina. Linie te to doskonały przykład utrudniania życia ludziom - wszystkie trzy można by z powodzeniem połączyć w jedną. http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_autobusowe_w_Warszawie?action=edit&section=9 edytujNocne *'N01' – robi pół okrążenia wokół Warszawy. Po przejechaniu całej trasy można się przesiąść w N02, pojechać do końca i na drugim końcu miasta znowu wsiąść w N01. Zwany noclegownią: liczni klienci korzystający z linii N01 jako hotelu cenią sobie atmosferę ciszy i spokoju, jaka panuje w autobusie. Większą część pasażerów stanowią jednak nie oni, tylko ludzie, którzy wsiedli do autobusu przez pomyłkę, bo myśleli, że jedzie on na Centralny. Umożliwia sztukę niewyobrażalną za dnia - dojechanie z (niemal) Ursusa w 15 min. na Służew lub w 20 min. na Bielany. Mimo wyjątkowo wysokich prędkości osiąganych przez autobusy tej linii, każdy wóz pojawia sie opóźniony przynajmniej 10-15 minut *'N02' – robi drugie, większe pół okrążenia wokół Warszawy. Z dnia na dzień pobijane są tu rekordy prędkości gniota (Jelcza M121M). *'N03' – linia dla nocnych Marków lubiących mocne wrażenia. Ruszamy z Nowodworów, mijając Żerań, fabrykę samochodów, po czym jedziemy przez najgorsze zakątki Pragi (Stalowa, Targowa, Kijowska). Wyjeżdżając z podbitym okiem, jedziemy Zamieniecką (niedaleko ronda Wiatraczna, gdzie też nietrudno o wpierdol, aby później przejechać się przez Wisłę mostem Siekierkowskim, minąć Stegny, powąchać zapach potoku znad Dolinki Służewieckiej i ostatecznie trafić na Ursynów Północny, gdzie możemy zjeść hot-doga w stacji benzynowej obok pętli. Najdłuższa linia nocna (i autobusowa również) w Warszawie. Obsługiwana zazwyczaj przez grodziskie skakanki w stanie surowym (zwłaszcza ta o numerze A507) z wyjątkiem 2-3 kursów przez Zajezdnię Stalową (gdzie już czekają na nas dresy), które to są obsługiwane przez MAN'y z ITS Michalczewski. Ponadto na wspomnianym przystanku przy zajezdni można się przesiąść w N63 w kierunku Legionowa. Dobra propozycja dla ciekawskich nocnych Marków, jednak o tych, co odważyli się przesiąść (albo uciekali przed dresami) ślad zaginął. *'N14' – linia dla wyjątkowo cierpliwych i odpornych na stres. Mieszkańcy Kobiałki i Olesina nie mogą być pewni czy w ogole dojadą do domów. Obsługujący ją ukraińscy kierowcy z PKS Grodzisk Maz mają niezwykłe zdolności negatywnego wpływania na nastroje pasażerów. Od pomylenia trasy, przez ślamazarną jazdę, opóźnienia sięgające czasem ponad godziny, olewanie rozkładu jazdy, po ryzyko ze autobus tej linii w ogóle nie pojawi się na przystanku. *'N22' – gdyby zostałaby skrócona do Gocławia, nikt by tego nie zauważył. Do Gocławia zapełniona po dach. Dalej jedyną rolą tej linii jest przedwczesne budzenie mieszkańców podwarszawskich wiosek (Anin, Radość, itp.) głośnymi silnikami Ikarusów. Jeżeli raz w tygodniu skorzystają z niej wawerscy kierowcy z Zajezdni Ostrobramska to będzie sukces. *'N32' – jedyna w Warszawie linia nocna nie jadąca na zadupie, dlatego też jedyna odwiedzana przez kanarów (inna sprawa, że zawsze to ci sami dwaj ziutkowie, których można rozpoznać po rozmowach z grupką ochroniarzy przy Centralnym). Jeżeli będziesz chciał kupić bilet u kierowcy innej linii niż N32, zostaniesz przez niego wyśmiany. Oczywiście, aby zachować pozory "nowoczesności" Warszawy obsługiwana Solarisami. W założeniu ma wozić pasażerów z/do lotniska (tym polecamy jednak taksówkę), w praktyce wozi podpitych studenciaków z okolic Pól Mokotowskich. *'N36' – od Dw. Centralnego na Bokserską, poza paroma przystankami nocny dubler linii 174. Gdy odwiedzało się Ikarusa o tym numerze w stanie mocnego upojenia, możliwe wymioty. *'N37' – z Centralnego na Ursynów, a dokładniej Os. Kabaty (pod Tesco). Jedyny autobus przejeżdżający cały odcinek ul. Puławskiej na Mokotowie. Stworzony z myślą o tych, którzy spóźnią się na ostatni tramwaj. Zawsze nabity. *'N50' – wożący muchy peryferyjny busik. Charakteryzuje się rekordową ilością przejazdów tygodniowo – do pętli Skolimów dojeżdża aż 6(słownie: sześć) razy w tygodniu. Atrakcja polega na tym, że jazda nocnym autobusem do Konstancina. jest 2 razy tańsza niż dziennym, ale nawet to nie przekonuje ludu do korzystania z N50. Kolejna atrakcja to niesławny Mirków, przez który przejeżdża. *'N58' – nocna do Truskawia przez Izabelin. Żeby grzeczne dzieci bogatych rodziców tam mieszkających miały, jak wrócić do domu z imprezy. Kursuje sześć razy w tygodniu. *'N62' – jeśli chcesz przywitać się z miłym, śpiącym panem żulem lub pijanym mężczyzną w stroju treningowym, przejedź się tą linią. Około 0-2 w nocy podczas weekendów gratulujemy, jeśli uda ci się do tego autobusu wsiąść dalej, niż na Centralnym. Atrakcje gwarantowane, ponieważ jedzie na Wołomin. *'N72' – Linia Centrum – Aleksandrów (często zwane Kambodżą), często kursuje tylko w jedną stronę (w stronę Aleksadrowa) z powodu różnych awarii na tamtejszej pętli. Trasa tej linii ułożona jest w charakterystyczny labirynt dla urozmaicenia podróży, tak więc kręci się ona 3 razy w kółko Gocławia, wspomaga to zwracanie przez pasażerów wcześniej spożytych posiłków (czasem zaznaczone są nimi fotele w autobusie). Dowozi ona nowych ludzi do bicia dla urządzających sobie imprezę na przystankach mieszkańców Kambodży zwanych popularnie Dresami. W autobusach tej linii panuje zawsze świąteczna atmosfera, ludzie śpiewają kolędy i nie tylko. *'N75' – Linia jadąca do Karczewa. Nikt nie potrafi wytłumaczyć tego, że autobus wraca do Centrum w jednym kawałku. Pierwszy i ostatni kurs (skrócony do granicy Warszawy z Józefowem) obsługiwany Scaniami, pozostałe autobusy to Ikarusy i jeden gniot, modele specjalnie zaprojektowane do pokonywania karczewskich wertepów. Kierowcy szkoleni w zakresie samoobrony. *'N88' – Nocny podmiejski – cudo na kółkach, dosłownie i w przenośni. Ma dwie zalety 1. Jest. 2. Jedzie zgodnie z rozkładem przez Raszyn (patrz linia 706). Inną niewątpliwą zaleta jest kursowanie do Centrum Handlowego Janki w czasie kiedy jest ono nieczynne, a na dodatek robi skok w bok, by można było podziwiać trasę do schroniska na Paluchu (patrz linia 124). http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Linie_autobusowe_w_Warszawie?action=edit&section=10 edytujWyimaginowane nocne 666 – linia obsługująca nocą warszawskie cmentarze, urban legend. Żeby dziadek z Powązek mógł babkę na Bródnie odwiedzać.